


Piano

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Firefly
Genre: Backstory, Bingo, Community: 1-million-words, Companions, F/M, Inspired by Music, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Outer Space, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara sees her first real piano</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW bingo image prompt of a piano
> 
>  

Inara ran her hands along the air, inches above the smooth wood of the instrument. She longed to touch it, but she hadn't been given permission. This was an antique, from the days of Earth-that-was or one of the first colonies. Real, natural instruments hadn't been made in centuries, and to find one still intact was something of a miracle in Inara's mind. She didn't dare to touch it, but just being in the same room with it gave her shivers.

"It's a piano," Atherton said, coming into the room behind her. "My family smuggled it off of Earth-That-Was when the first colonies were opened up."

"It's gorgeous," Inara admitted. "I've never seen anything so impressive."

Atherton wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I haven't taken you to the bedroom yet," he said smugly.

Inara easily recognized her cue, and allowed him to escort her away. But later, as Atherton pounded into her, all Inara could think about was his piano.


End file.
